


Home Visit

by Not_You



Series: one only understands the things that one tames [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Clint is a good boy, Contracts, Home Visit, M/M, Napping, Phil worries, Sleepy Cuddles, it's evaluation day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red tape is stressful even for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Visit

Phil will not snarl at the contract evaluator. He will not. It may take everything he has, leaving him an exhausted shell of a man, but he will be polite. Yes, there will be an unknown dom in his home, talking to and even handling his sub, but Phil will keep himself calm. He will be an adult about this. He tells himself these things over and over, but his stomach still knots up like a fist when the doorbell rings. He knows who it is, even though they only announce a range of days and times. It’s mid-morning on a day off, as might be expected. Phil goes and exchanges his bathrobe for real clothing as Clint goes to open the door.

“He’ll be down in a second,” Phil hears Clint saying. “You guys want a drink or anything?” Phil blinks, because the procedure has apparently changed from a single dom agent. He wonders about the other as two female voices thank Clint and ask for water, and heads down at a fast walk to meet their owners, who turn out to be polar opposites. One is a big girl, standing as tall as Phil despite wearing flats. Her suit fits her generous curves perfectly, and she has lovely skin that glows like a white pearl, and light hair flowing down her back. Her companion is small and angular, and just as dark as the other is fair, that rich deepest black, with her hair in tiny, short braids.

“Hello, Mr. Coulson,” she says, and she’s definitely a dom. She practically radiates power and assurance, and stays comfortably enthroned in his armchair. He tries not to let it irritate him, and then gets distracted as the white agent stands up from the couch, her eyes modestly down, hands neatly folded in front of her like a proper and ladylike sub.

“Good morning,” Phil says, pleased with how even it comes out. “Just call me Phil, please.”

The dom smiles. “I’m Tamika and this is Andrea, in that case. Andrea has our credentials if you’d like to look them over before we begin.”

Phil would like to look them over, and Clint does too. Everyone sips their water like they have all the time in the world, and finally Phil is satisfied and turns back to them. “So, how are we doing this?”

“I’m going to talk to Clint in one room while Andrea talks to you in another, essentially. We may do a few basic obedience exercises, as well.”

Clint tenses up all over at that, and Phil squeezes the back of his neck, firm and brief and hopefully reassuring. It seems to help a bit, and Clint goes docilely off into the next room with Tamika. Phil has to smile a bit, Tamika an object lesson in the lack of connection between size and dominance. Clint isn’t that tall, and he still looms over her. Andrea is smiling when Phil looks back to her.

“We’ve found that people aren’t intimidated by Tamika unless she wants them to be.”

“It’s a useful talent. Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine with water, sir, thank you.”

They wind up on opposite ends of the couch, sipping their water and being terribly polite to one another. Andrea asks him about their daily routine, and about Clint’s limits and their overall rate of safeword use. It’s intrusive and irritating, but he has a hard time hanging onto the feeling as she gazes over at him with those big brown eyes. She’s an obviously sweet sub, a marshmallow to Clint’s orange, in the parlance of high schoolers in the dim, dead days when Phil was one himself. Her very presence is soothing, and he is reminded of an expensive and purebred lapdog he met once, a creature bred for generations to be friendly and calm, that had climbed into his lap and stayed there, trusting as a baby.

“Thank you so much for being so cooperative, sir,” she says, after a solid half-hour of questioning.

Phil chuckles. “I think changing the policy so I’m having this conversation with a sub is a big help.”

She smiles. “Tamika and I were part of the push for it, sir, so you can imagine how we feel.”

“Congratulations. Any more questions?”

“I’d like to clear up your policy on punishment, sir.”

“I don’t do it. There are consequences for Clint’s actions, of course, but they’re things like having to clean up his own mess when he makes one. I don’t ignore him or scold him or anything. He’s had too much of that.”

Andrea nods. “I’m definitely going to report back that you seem to have the right intuition for how to handle a sub with Clint’s history.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, shall we see how the others are getting on, sir?”

“After you, dear.” It slips out and embarrasses him, in that way that happens to every dom at some point in their life. Andrea just smiles, and knocks on the door.

“Tamika? Are you finished, ma’am?”

“I think so. Come in, please.”

Phil is shocked to see Clint kneeling at Tamika’s feet. He looks perfectly calm, and Phil is so proud of him that he has to blink back tears. “You have done a wonderful job with Clint,” Tamika tells him, point-blank, and Phil swallows hard around the lump in his throat. “Thank you.”

“My recommendation is to leave Clint right where he is. Andrea?”

“The same, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” Clint says softly.

“Yes?” She pats his shoulder, a platonic and encouraging gesture.

“Does a positive report mean I can stay?”

“Yes, not that you couldn't have contested a negative one. There will be a few more visits like this, though, just to assure your safety.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “You’ll have to forgive me if I’m not used to that, ma’am.”

She sighs. “Believe me, we do.” She pats him again and stands up. “You have my card, just call us up if you need anything.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Clint rises at Phil’s gesture, coming over and taking his hand. Phil laces their fingers together and squeezes gently as he ushers the evaluators out. It’s only noon when they drive away, but it feels like they’ve been awake for days.

“Hey, boss?” Clint says, after Phil has put the glasses in the dishwasher.

“Yes?”

“Can we take a siesta?”

“That is a brilliant plan. I’m excited to be a part of it.” He smiles as Clint wraps around him from behind, hugging him tightly. “I love you, and I’m keeping you,” he says, and Clint whines, clinging. “Come on,” Phil says, and leads him upstairs, undressing him and tucking him into bed because taking care of Clint soothes both of them. Once Phil is certain his sub is comfortable, he climbs in beside him and cuddles close, just breathing in that warm and familiar scent. He presses his face to the side of Clint’s neck, wrapping one leg through his and sighing in the pure contentment of feeling Clint against him. Phil breathes with Clint, deeper and slower each time, their combined heartbeats lulling them to sleep.


End file.
